Technology exists for acquiring content from a server connected to a network, such the Internet. Desired content is received from a server by transmitting a content request containing an address of the server and an identifier of the desired content.
When content displayed or searched for using a mobile terminal for example can then be displayed as a video of the contents using a display apparatus having a larger display screen than the display screen of the mobile terminal, then the content can be viewed by many people at the same time. As methods to achieve such a technology, there are methods in which content is transmitted from the mobile terminal to the display apparatus, and methods in which the address of the server and the content identifier are sent from the mobile terminal to the display apparatus and the display apparatus then receives the content.